gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Innovades
are genetically engineered bio-terminals created by Celestial Being and Veda in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. They are considered the artificial versions of genuine Innovators; their purpose is to help prepare humanity for Innovation and lead humanity for future expected communication with other intelligent life.Pure Distortion, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season episode 8.Beyond, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season episode 24. Background The Innovades are living bio terminals created by Celestial Being to help Veda implement Aeolia's Plan into its many phases.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics Book pg. 117. In general, Veda assigned different tasks to different Innovades; some Innovades are sent to different kinds of missions, actively completing the tasks Veda have sent them to do,Mostly evident in side stories Gundam 00P, 00F and 00I. while others are integrated to live in human society in able to monitor and understand humanity. Though most of them are clueless of what they really are, Innovades know of Aeolia's Plan and exist as beings who carry it out. The exact time when the Innovades were first created are not yet known; however, their existence into human society dates back up to 2185 AD.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 02: Hunter. They are created using a set of genetic templates gathered from various human donors, most of which are presumably from scientists involved in the early days of Celestial Being. The first Innovades to be completed are the Ribbons-Type Innovades (DNA Base Sequence 0026).Gundam 00 Second Season Official Files 6 pages 8-11. These Innovades are created quickly and possess different traits compared to the latter types; the latter types from then are tuned and regulated to an extent. Ribbons Almark, who is the first known Innovade, came from this first line of Innovades. Gundam 00 Second Season Official Files 6 pages 14-15 The Innovades are supposed to help humanity set out to space and evolve into Innovators; through their exceptional abilities, the Innovades are to act as a bridge to lessen the tensions that will be brought up by space colonization and by the Innovation that humanity will face in the future. This will also prepare humanity to the expected dialogues with other life forms in space. Skills & Capabilities Overall, Innovades share similar traits and abilities. They are artificially made to exist as a space faring species. They are outwardly similar to humans, but show greater reflexes and coordination than what a normal human can possess. Through gene manipulation and nanomachines, Innovades are able to suppress their aging and can adapt into the harsh environment of space. They also have quantum brainwaves, which allows them to interface with the supercomputer Veda through the help of GN Particles as the catalyst. In addition to that, those Innovades who share the same DNA base sequence could also easily link with each through telepathy brought by their quantum brainwaves. In average, Innovades have Level-B quantum brainwaves. Innovades can also possess different types of powers outside of their usual abilities. For example, Beside Pain could integrate his personality into another Innovade, overriding its previous personality and data.Gundam 00P File No.25: Friend. However, in most cases, these abilities are seemed to be initially hidden within the Innovades and are directly suppressed by Veda; the only way to access these abilities is from the awakening granted by Veda's authority.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 01: Awakening. Categories There are two main categories among the Innovades; the Combat-type and the Intelligence Gathering-type. There is a third additional category that is the Copy-Type Innovades, in which category the Gaga Forces fit in, but it is unknown how they are different from the other Innovades aside from their mass production purpose. The Combat Type Innovades (also known as Meister Type Innovades) are mainly known for their aptitudes to be mobile suit pilots. They have a good sense of battle intuition and have a great set of reflexes during combat. They also show better physical capabilities than humans. These Innovades are normally to pilot mobile suit units; in Aeolia's Plan, they are assigned by Veda as potential Gundam Meisters. Examples of Combat Type Innovades are Ribbons Almark, Tieria Erde, Grave Violento, and many others. The Intelligence Gathering Type Innovades, on the other hand, are Innovades who specialized in gathering info rather than in combat. They are usually sent out as spies to gather intel and data about enemy forces. Aside from being assigned to espionage missions by Veda, most of these Innovades are also integrated in human society, living normal life and unaware of what they really are. The Innovades' actions are being monitored by Veda and are used for the purpose of Aeolia's Plan. According to Gundam 00I, because the Innovades don't age, they only last in human society for around 10 years, which from then they are recalled by Veda. They are later implanted with new personalities when they are sent out for their new mission to society again. Among the Innovades of this type are Anew Returner, Regene Regetta, Hixar Fermi, and so on. Sexuality and Gender During the airing of the Second Season of Gundam 00, most of the Innovators, who were the only Innovades introduced at the time, have their sex specified as "unknown" (or "-") in their character profiles in Official Files and many publications. Due to their androgynous appearances, some audiences often speculate each of the Innovades' genders. There are also others that speculate that all of the Innovades were neutral. One of the clearer indications given about the issue of Innovade gender was in one of Gundam 00P's Question and Answer Corner. According to one of the portions, Innovades that were meant to live and mingle in human society were given distinct sexesMobile Suit Gundam 00P: Question and Answer Corner, Dengeki Hobby Magazine October 2009 Issue.; a trait commonly given to Intelligence Gathering Type Innovades. On the other hand, majority of the Combat-Type Innovades are neutral. The Innovade group, Innovators, are neutral because most of them are Combat-Types; with the exception of Anew Returner, who is one of the Intelligence Gathering-Types. Modified Humans There are some humans who were genetically engineered to possess certain Innovade abilities. Here are some list of them: ;*Team Trinity :The Trinity siblings were genetically engineered by Alejandro Corner, using Ribbons' Innovade traits, to pilot the Gundam Thrones in the upcoming armed interventions that was going to happen in 2307 AD.Gundam 00 S1 Novel 3 Chapter 6 pg. 230 It is unclear how much Innovade traits they inherited, though Nena Trinity shows the ability to connect to Veda using her quantum brainwaves. ;*Louise Halevy :Ribbons met Louise sometime between the defeat of Celestial Being in 2308 AD and their return in 2312 AD. Ribbons provided a set of medications to Louise, which presumably help Louise cope with the effects of harmful GN Particles in her body. However, it was later revealed that the medications actually contain substances that forces Louise to develop quantum brainwaves. Super Soldier Connection Though never once mentioned, there's a strong link between the research performed by HRL's Superhuman Research Institute and Celestial Being's Innovades. Just like Innovades, the super-soldiers produced were all genetically engineered and modified to use quantum brainwaves; their capabilities varied as they were still performing on-going research and development. They all have nano-machines within their bodies to help increase healing and their adaptability in space. Despite being developed separately, people could say their developments are almost the same. List of Known Innovades ;Innovators *Ribbons Almark *Bring Stabity *Devine Nova *Healing Care *Revive Revival *Anew Returner *Regene Regetta *Gaga Forces ;Celestial Being *Tieria Erde *Grave Violento *Hixar Fermi *Hanayo *Hayana ;Veda *Leif Recitativo *Telicyra Herfi *Bryn Sondheim *Lars Grise *Hermiya *Sulu Suluzu ;Earth Sphere Federation *Flinch Break ;Katharon *Brad ;Rogue Innovades *Beside Pain ;Others *Sky Eclipse Picture Gallery File:Innovades.jpg|The Innovators File:Sex_of_Innovades_by_official.jpg|Compilation of cut outs from Official Files, S2 DVD Booklet and Final Mission Memorial Book concerning Tieria and the Innovators' sex/gender. References External Links *mike_s_6's partial translations of Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics Book. *Good Haro's partial translations of Gundam 00 s2 Official Files 6. *Good Haro's translation of Innovade Types from 2nd Mechanics Book page 117. Category:Genetic Type Category:Anno Domini